Porcelain Doll
by ASonserina
Summary: Narcissa Black shows the world that she is no longer just a little girl. Tired of being treated like a mere puppet she is going to fight for her goals. Then she ripens little by little and shows she is not a porcelain doll.


The moon outside that room was magnificent, its glow everywhere. It was in its fullness. So full that it seemed that was going to explode. So was the young woman's heart, who, after hearing all of that, had rushed to her own room and slammed the door with tremendous force.

She had a huge hatred in her heart and she just wanted everyone to leave her alone. She simply wanted to choose her own way. The blonde girl wanted to make her own choices, but it seemed impossible. She knew that from now on she would have to prove that she was not a doll, she was nothing of a puppet. She was a girl who, despite their thoughts, had feelings, many feelings.

Then, as she walked away from the door, she went to her favorite corner of her own world and gently lay on her bed. All of that... It was just impossible. Suddenly everything wiped around her.

She had been in her room for few hours, her eyes were swollen, her sweater wet with the tears still falling from her eyes. The girl was really exhausted, not from what was happening, but from her own existence. She preferred not to be alive any longer, but that thought slipped out of her mind as soon as the door opened.

Then, an extremely thin and much taller girl entered the room with a stern expression on her face. She looked like she'd just came out of a hurricane, her black hair was messy and there was blood on her hands, but she did not seem to care. Suddenly she stopped in front of the bed and stared at her sister.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Bellatrix said with regret because she knew she had hurt her sister and it was not what she wanted. She had never meant to hurt her. "Cissy, I know I was wrong to tell Father about you and that... That ... anyway ... I just do not want to see you like this, please do not be like this."

Few people, in fact, no one had ever seen Bellatrix like that before. The brunette, as she spoke, turned her face away to not showing how much that hurt her. Bella hated asking for something, or even to feel something, but she was there just worried about her little sister. She preferred her own pain or suffering than seeing her lil sis like that. She had to repair her mistake, and she would do it as soon as possible. The one in front of her was the only person for whom she would give her life.

"Bella, you were despicable! He will not come back! And all of this because of you!", said the other girl with hatred in her eyes. She was out of control at that moment, angry with her sister's attitude. Her eyes seemed to be empty. And, above all, she was tired from always being treated like a child. She was really exhausted.

Out of nowhere, the blond-haired girl ran her hand over her face and wiped away all the tears that had fallen. Smiling coldly, she then said to the other that she should withdraw and only look for her again at school. As soon as Bellatrix left the room, she locked herself up and stayed there the rest of her vacation.

And all those days at home she thought a lot about the one who had caused all of this, the boy who was always considered the wrong. That boy everyone wanted away from his loved ones, the boy who was called of the 'black sheep'. The one she knew since always but which she had not noticed before.

That same boy who had stolen a kiss from him and at the same time had stolen his heart. She knew she could only think of him. More than that, she thought that perhaps she would have to give up love and that she would then go on to have a bad life, a tedious life. That kind of life without feelings. A miserable life, like the lives of most people in his family and even those she had to call like that.

Now, really, she despised the majority, no matter if they were alive or dead. She ignored herself so many times before because of them. But she decided that the time to fight back has come. The time had come to live her one life and stop being simply a puppet.

And in those days and nights, of thinking so much, she had slept. And just like that, she spent her vacation. She barely ate. She only got up, walked to the bathroom, took a shower, and took the food that the elves left in her room. No, she had not spoken to anyone in all that time. And she doubted she would speak to them again, even if she continued to live there and be supported by them.

She had simply decided that she would be better for herself. After all, she was more concerned with herself than with the powerful name Black.

And finally, on the day of her return to school, she straightened and lifted her head. And with a tight heart and great apprehension, she knew that everything would change as soon as she set foot in Hogwarts again.


End file.
